The War Of Ages
by HazardousPoison
Summary: Horror has struck through the clan. Death is rising, and many are holding more secrets that kill. A new prophecy has come, The innocent will die, and The Three will be destroyed by eternal night. Others are rebelling against eachother, and love may never win nothing anyymore. Rated T for some gore at points annnndddd... ENJOY!


**DISCLAIMER: I diddly doodly do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter has that credit! BUT, I own this story, so I also get my credit! BWAHA! Enjoy!**

_The War Of Ages_  
**Thunderclans' P.O.V.: Firestar**

I walked outside of my den. I looked over to see Sandstorm rustling around in her nest. I smiled and looked towards the middle of camp where the fresh-kill pile lay. I saw Jayfeather walking around. I jumped down from the rocks that lead to my den. I walked over to Jayfeather, He was muttering something about, _The brink of war is upon us. . . no no no. . . _"Jayfeather. . ." I mewed calmly. I placed my tail on his shoulder. He jumped and his fur bristled.

"Oh!" He sighed. "Good morning, Firestar." He nodded. "Um... how was your sleep?" He asked. I could see him fidgeting with his paws in an unsettling way.  
"Fine, fine. How about you?" I inquired. I twitched my tail. He dipped his head and exhaled a deep long sigh. "Do want to take a walk? Leader to Medicine Cat talk?" I yawned. Jayfeather kind of laughed at my yawn. Well at least he's trying to clear his mind of dark and negative thoughts.  
"Are you sure? You seem tired." Jayfeather pointed out. I shook my head.

"I'll be back." I mewed. He nodded. I walked to the warriors den and peeked in. "Brambleclaw." I whispered. I saw his dark head pop up. He silently got up and walked over to me.  
"Yes, Firestar?" He murmured.  
"I need you to look over camp while I'm out." I ordered. He nodded. I walked back to Jayfeather. "OK, now lets go." I dipped my head to Brambleclaw as he pointed his tail to the camp entrance. As Jayfeather and I were in the forest and out of camp I looked back to see Brambleclaw guarding the entrance. I flicked my tail to him in a 'thanks' manner. Jayfeather sighed,  
"My dreams... have been... well, misleading? I guess you could say." He grunted.  
"How so?" I asked with a shake in my voice. He told me about how we were at the gathering. All of the clans were hissing at one another. He said we all died, well not all, but I lost quite a few lives.  
"Well, We were on the 16th day of war." He mewed. I narrowed my eyes.  
"What could it mean?" I asked. He kind of shrugged. Just then, I heard a yowl. It sounded near the border. Jayfeather pelted towards the border. I followed as quick as I could. I gasped as I saw Nightcloud lying in a puddle of her blood. . . or at least I think... I saw a shadowy figure quickly zoom past me.

"Hey!" I yowled. I heard Jayfeather mutter something. "We need to help her!" I ordered. "Jayfeather, are there any herbs nearby? I see cobweb!" I mewed panicking.

"There's marigold nearby." He mewed calmly.  
"Quick! Go get some!" I ordered. He dragged Nightcloud over to some water. I climbed the tree where I saw cobweb. I carefully got it in my paw. I saw Jayfeather splashing Nightcloud's wounds with the water. I quickly got down the tree and walked over to Jayfeather, who was now applying Marigold.

"OW! Get off my land!" Nightcloud hissed.  
"It's OK Nightcloud. Your on Thunderclan territory, but we're patching up your wounds." I sighed.  
"I don't need your help!" She spat. She tried to get up but yelled in pain.  
"Don't be cocky." I grunted. Jayfeather covered the wound with the cobweb I handed him. "What happened Nightcloud?" I asked.  
"Some stupid piece of fox-dung came and attacked me while I was chasing a rabbit!" She hissed. She growled as Jayfeather pushed his paws down hard on her wounds. "Hey!" She snapped.  
"Do you want to bleed out?" Jayfeather retorted. Nightcloud kept silent. I heard paw steps raging towards the border.

"Get away from her!" I heard Crowfeather hiss.  
"Crowfeather, We're helping her." I mewed calmly. Crowfeather hissed and his claws slid out. I saw Jayfeather's fur bristle.  
"Are you? Then who wounded her in the first place?!" Crowfeather sneered.  
"Crowfeather..." Nightcloud wheezed. "It **_wasn't_** them. Don't get all fussy over nothing." She hissed.  
"Over **nothing**? You call, you getting badly injured, nothing?" Crowfeather snapped.  
"Calm down both of you." Jayfeather ordered. "Nightcloud, if you get to roweled up your going to rush your body and the blood will leak again, and Crowfeather, stop encouraging her." He sighed. Crowfeather flattened his ears and sat down.  
"Are you helping her or hurting her even more?" He growled.  
"Helping, now be quiet." I retorted. Crowfeather rolled his eyes and looked away from us. I sighed as Jayfeather placed the cobweb over Nightcloud's wounds. She tensed up a bit, but didn't freak out.  
"_Thanks _now we leave?" Crowfeather snapped. I held back a hiss and exhaled slowly.  
"Yes, Nightcloud, can you walk?" I asked calmly. Nightcloud opened her mouth, but Crowfeather cut her off.  
"_I'll _walk with her to _our _camp." Crowfeather hised. Jayfeather let out an annoyed hiss as Crowfeather and Nightclkoud walked away. Crowfeather suddenly stopped. He looked back and narrowed his eyes. "You may have help out a Windclan cat, but this doesn't make Thunderclan and Windclan alliances. _Got it_?!" Crowfeather growled. I nodded firmly and watched as he ran off after Nightcloud. Jayfeather prodded my side with his tail.

"Jeez, I wonder who stuck a thorn in his side." He mewed. I shrugged. _Oh yeah, he's blind... _I thought awkwardly.  
"Who knows." I quickly said. Jayfeather let out a _mroww _of laughter and smirked. _Well, he's forgetting about his dream... _I thought with relief. _We'll sort it out later. _We made it to camp and Brambleclaw ran up to us.  
"You're back, good. Something has come up." He mewed.  
"What's the matter?" I asked. Brambleclaw opened his mouth, but Poppyfrost ran over into him.  
"My kits are missing!" She yowled. Berrynose came up to Poppyfrost and placed his tail on her shoulder.  
"Molepaw and Cherrypaw?" I asked, a bit puzzled. The two were very spontanious on ltraveling, but where have they gone now? Rosepetal and Foxleap ran quickly up to the cats who were crowded around me.  
"We took them out to hunt, and they were behind us when we were walking with our prey back up to camp, and then- then-" Rosepetal was saying words in a panick.  
"We got back," Foxleap mewed. "And they weren't behind us." He finished. More cats gathered around us and there were whispers of, _Oh No!_, and, _We need to send a patrol! _I cleared my throat, the cats were still screeching. I rolled my eyes and got up on Highledge and cleared my throat again.

"Everyone, listen!" I yowled. It became silent and the cats looked up. "We will send out two patrols to check out the Shadowclan and Windclan border. Don't hesitate to check under bushes, in any holes, and just, use your smell." I mewed. "The patrol going to Shadowclan's border will be Lionblaze, Birchfall, Cinderheart, and Graystripe will lead. The patrol going to Windclan's border will be Ivypool, Rosepetal, Foxleap, and Berrynose, who will lead. Understand?" I called. Graystripe and Berrynose nodded. They gathered up their cats and headed off. Jayfeather and Dovewing walked over to me after I jumped off Highledge.  
"Firestar, why didn't you send Dovewing?" Jayfeather grumbled.  
"Because... you two come with me to my den." I ordered. They followed me to my den and sat down. "I need you to look for them here. Can you do that Dovewing?"I asked.  
"Yeah." Dovewing nodded. She focused on the noises and images outside of camp, well, thats what I think she's obviously doing. Her fur bristled a little.  
"Anything?" Jayfeather snapped.  
"Jayfeather, calm down." I scolded. Jayfeather sighed and turned his head. Dovewing shuttered and got up gasping. "What is it?" I asked. She was breathing heavily.  
"The- its... Molepaw and Cherrypaw." She mewed.  
"Are they alright?" I asked on edge.  
"No... They- they're captured by a group of rogues... I- I don't regonize the cats..." She exhaled. I took slowly inhaled and exhaled.  
"What are we goign to do?!" Jayfeather asked. "We just can't let them hurt Molepaw and Cherrypaw, or wait for the others to stumble upon the group of cats!" He growled. I held back a hiss.  
"Well, we have to go. We'll bring others and quickly go get the apprentices." I mewed.  
"You should've let Dovewing see where they were before you sent out the cats." Jayfeather sighed. I sighed and looked at Dovewing.  
"How many rogues are there?" I asked. Dovewing gulped.  
"Almost ebough to create a small clan... about ten to twelve cats..." She murmured. I sighed.

"What do you mean? How does she _see _and _hear _the cats, and where Molepaw and Cherrypaw are?" I heard a voice. i jumped up.  
"S- Sandstorm!" I exclaimed. "I- Um... what are you and Poppyfrost doing here?" I inquired.  
"I was bringing her to talk to you. And then poor Dovewing is sitting there flinching at nothing." Sandstorm narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?" I looked at her awkwardly and sighed.  
"I'd have to tell you sooner or later..." I mumbled. I looked up and Sandstorm and took a breath. "_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their_ paws." I mewed. "When we went to put back together Skyclan, Skywatcher told me something... that prophecy about the three... they are a big part to the prophecy..." I muymbled. Sandstorm nodded.  
"I understand, **but **who are the three? You can trust me... and Poppyfrost." She mwed in comfort.  
"I... I can't tell... and there's supposed to be a fourth as well..." I sighed. Sandstorm hissed.  
"You can't tell your own mate? Who said you can't? That crazy old cat?" She yowled.  
"He's not crazy, and no he didn't say..." I blinked.  
"Then who did, Starclan, the Tribe of Endless Hunting?!" Sandstorm growled.  
"No... no one did, it's just..." I stammered.  
"Excuses, excuses, I can't believe you can't trust. I bet if Spottedleaf was still alive you would tell _her_, wouldn't you?" Sandstorm demanded. I stayed silent I looked down at my paws. Sandstorm let out and annoyed sigh and stormed off.  
"You could've told her." Jayfeather said.  
"I didn't want her thinking that you, Dovewing, and Lionblaze are to special to be treated normally." I sighed.  
"Uh... you know I'm still here right?" Poppyfrost mewed. I felt SO stupid.  
"Um... yes. And, er... what did you want?" I asked awkwardly.  
"I _was _going to ask if I could run after one of the patrols and go with, but now... can I go with you to find where my kits are? I always knew there was something special about Dovewing." Poppyfrost added. I gulped. _What should I say? I just can't let her come with us... can I? _I thought. I bit the bottom of my lip.  
"Yeah, feel free to invite other warriors too." Jayfeather mewed. "And _I'm _coming with too." He added with a snap looking at me. Poppyfrost smiled and nodded. She ran out of my den. I sighed.  
"They know... she knows... she'll tell..." I muttered. Dovewing got up and walked outside of my den with Jayfeather at her heels. I got up and followed. I saw Poppyfrost come out of the warriors den with Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight, and Leafpool. I heard both Jayfeather and Dovewing mutter, _Oh no..._ I went close to Jayfeather and Dovewing.

"Here, bring them." Poppyfrost smiled. As she was walking past me she added something. "These are the cats you can **definitely** trust, your friends and kin." he whispered. I nodded and watched her as she walked to the enterance of camp. "We ready?" She called. _Who decided to make you leader? _I thought a bit irritated.  
"Can you believe it? We're going on a secret mission!" Squirrelflight exclaimned to Leafpool. Leafpool nodded and smiled. All of us walked over to Poppyfrost. I cleared my throat.  
"You have been chosen for a particular reason, and I hope during this mission you will saty completely loyal and not let eachother down." I mewed. They nodded.  
"Why is Jayfeather coming?" Bumblestripe asked. Jayfeather flattened his ears.  
"Because he can, there's no reason why he can't. He knows how to walk, doesn't he?" Leafpool scolded. Bumblestripe nodded and looked at his paws. Dovewing walked over to Bumblestripe and place her tail on him. I headed off and nervously glanced back at the camp and saw Sandstorm glaring at me. I gulped as I felt a shiver crawl up my spine. Dovewing walked up to me.  
"Take a left up at that oak tree with the branch on the bottom near the roots." She whispered. I followed evryone of her directions. Then she told me to sneak. I nodded.  
"Everyone, crouch down and sneak." I ordered silently. Evryone crouched down and followed me. We got to a hedge. I stuck my head through it and saw the two apprentices about seven fox lengths away tied up with some tendril. There was three cats surrounding them. One of them sighed and looked at the one beside him.

"Why do we have to sit here, their just apprentices. Weak little apprentices." He hissed. Molepaw and Cherrypaw flattened their ears.  
"Yeah," The other cat said. "Hey, lets go hunt for a little. No one will notice." he smirked. The other two nodded and walked out of our sight. I flicked my ears signaling them to follow me to Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Poppyfrost silently crept to her kits _Shhshh _ing them. Squirrelflight helped untie the tendril from the apprentices with Poppyfront. Leafpool, Bumblestripe, Cloudtail, and Dovewing kept watch. They got the apprentices and we were leaving, then I stopped.  
"Wait!" I whispered curtly. I looked over and narrowed my eyes. I saw something moving. Cat popped out of a bush and I gasped.

"Woah woah woah, don't be startled, Firestar, just us." Graystripe mewed. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"We need to get out of here, these apprentices have to get back to camp." I mewed quickly. The others went back through the hedge and I was the last to follow. i walked up to the hedge, and then it happened. Some cat popped down in front of me.

"Well well well, if it isn't Firestar. I've hear dquite a bit about you." The cat hissed. I stared in shock.  
"How do you k-know of m-me?" I tripped over my words. He snorted.  
"Doesn't matter, you're trespassing." He hissed. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sorry, _you're _trespassing. This is Thunderclan territory." I retorted. The cat growled and launched himslef at me. I spat in fury and slashed at his throat. I missed and he bit down onto my paw. I hissed asnd knocked him off with my hind legs. Lionblaze hoppedout of the hedge and onto the cat. The cat couldn't budge. He hissed and tried swatting with his paws. Lionblaze put pressure down on the cats head with his paw.  
"Stay away and get off of Thunderclan territory. Got it?" Lionblaze snapped. He got off of the cat and the cat ran as fast as he could away. "And tell your little friends too!" Lionblaze added with a growl. Lionblaze and I walked through the hedge and back to camp. All of the cats were in the middle of camp around Molepaw and Cherrypaw.

"You poor things!" They cried. I walked to my den and lied down sighing. I looked up to see Jayfeather.  
"Yes Jayfeather?" I asked lazily.  
"It's here..." He muttered. I widened my eyes. "Those were the cats, they will recruit other cats aside from the Dark Forest, war is coming, Firestar... we need to prepare for it." Jayfeather hissed. I stared up at him in horror. _What? No... no... war can't come, what if these cats we may battle get in touch **with the Dark Forest **and fight the clans with them! Jayfeather, I just hope your wrong... until we are really sure, we WILL get our defence up..._


End file.
